1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair cosmetic composition which can impart hair with suppleness and improve the touch feeling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various changes in the hair conditions such as deterioration in the touch feeling, for example, loss of moisturized touch feeling from hair, and weakening of hair strength have generally been recognized as hair troubles. These changes in the physical properties of hair are presumed to occur because of the mechanical or chemical treatment usually given to hair for a long period of time. With a view to overcoming the deterioration in the touch feeling of hair, for example, loss of moisturized touch feeling from hair, the addition of an oily ingredient to a hair cosmetic composition has been adopted as one measure.
The oily ingredient is however accompanied with the problems that it imparts hair with greasy touch feeling and heavy looking and instead of improving the smoothness, it arouses somewhat resistance against combing or finger combing.